Winds of the Fire Dragon
by JballinR12
Summary: As humans we achieved so much over the years. Most of what we achieved was considered to be impossible by our ancestors. As humans we are always to discover new things. If humans can achieve so much in so little, how much can a dragon achieve?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone and welcome back. I must deeply apologize to all of those patiently waiting for more chapters of my previous stories, as I simply did not have enough time between work and college. Thankfully I managed to find some time while college is on spring break. I will say that it will be a little longer for me to get back to updating some of my stories so hang in there dedicated readers. I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail or Fire Emblem. That's all I have to say, So let's get started.**

"speech"

 _'thoughts'_

 **"Magic spells"**

Flashback

It was another peaceful day on the plains for Lyn. The sky was calm, and the grass was gently flowing with the breeze. But for Lyn herself, she was not calm. Rather she was frustrated with her emotions. Normally the plains allowed her to remain calm, as the soft breeze of the wind helped ease her worries. But as of late, she had begun to have nightmares of her tribes and eventually her parents' slaughter at the hands of the Taliver. Though her travels with her friends helped keep her hatred at bay, she could never get over it. It was only when her former general Wallace, had warned her that by pursing the Taliver would bring disgrace to her family's name did she begin to consider looking into other options. However, ever since giving control of Caelin to fellow lord and friend Hector, she couldn't find someone to help her with her problems. Eliwood and Hector were busy maintaining their respective kingdoms, Florina was busy with her sisters and couldn't be found at the moment. Rath, while they were close, chose to go find the other survivors of the Lorca Tribe in place of Lyn, considering they refuse to be led by a woman, and Lyn did not want to associate with them anymore.

A sudden shift in light and a change in the breeze caused Lyn to turn around to find the source. Finding nothing nearby, she soon heard the flapping of wings. Immediately thinking it was her dear friend Florina she faced the wingbeats to be shocked that she was face to face with a crimson dragon. At quick glance over the dragon gave Lyn a clear view of three separate scars, one on the right cheek, another on the right side of the neck, and a slightly larger one on the left hip. As she went to draw her sword, she noticed that the dragon had its arms crossed over its chest watching her every move. She couldn't help but note the unusual behavior as dragons were supposed to be wild aggressive beasts capable of massive amounts of destruction. Albeit the only dragon she had met was the half-dead rouge fire dragon, summoned by the dark druid Nergal. As she got into position to fight the dragon in front of her, she halted her first strike as she saw the dragon whip its head to the east, growling quietly as it did so. Not too long after that, the dragon expanded its wings out and started flying in the direction it faced, leaving a rather awed Lyn standing there, her sword drawn and ready for battle.

As she watched the mysterious dragon disappear to the east, she suddenly jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Turning to look at the hand's owner she saw that it was none other than her friend and former paladin Kent, his horse not too far away. "Hey Lady Lyndis, are you alright?" He asked concern evident in his eyes. Shaking herself out of her shock, she quickly answered. "Of course, I am, I didn't hear you coming though." Chuckling to himself he replied. "Heh well maybe if you weren't spacing out like you were you would have." Once he finished he quickly turned serious. "Now that is out of the way, the real reason I'm out here is to escort you back to Castle Caelin. Lord Hausen's body is to be buried and they want a relative to help find them a resting place." Sighing in sadness, Lyn took one more look at where the dragon had headed, and then nodded her head in acceptance of Kent's request.

As they were heading into the nearby town a question popped into her head. Turning to face Kent she spoke. "Hey Kent, as you were looking for me did you happen to see a large dragon?" Turning his head round to look at her, he replied. "I'm sorry milady but I saw no such dragon." Facing the road in front of them he thought to himself. _'Dragons huh. Does there were more than the ones Nergal had summoned. Impossible everyone knows dragons are nothing more than a fairy tale, in this day and age at least.'_

 **Alright so how'd you like it. See my idea for this story came from a dream I had one night where Natsu and some people from Fire Emblem were fighting against a new enemy, as well as a global catastrophe. I will reveal more about when in the Fairy Tail timeline this takes place, as well as how Natsu became a dragon in later chapters. For now, only Natsu is confirmed for this crossover into Fire Emblem. If there is someone you want to see added into the story from Fairy Tail feel free to leave it in a review. For romance, sorry all you shippers but Natsu will not have a harem or be paired with a Fairy Tail gal. You have more than enough of that in regular Fairy Tail Fanfics anyhow. That's all I have to say so I will see you when I see you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would like to take the time to thank all of my supporters, you have no idea how stressed I get seeing as to whether the work I put into my stories will actually pay off. With all that said, I do not own anything related to Fire Emblem or Fairy Tail. Without further ado, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _'thoughts'_

 **Magic Spells**

 **Southern Ilia Mountains**

Deep in the mountain range there lies a rather large cave. A look inside said cave lies two dragons. A large red one, and a smaller dark blue one. At a glance it looked as if the two dragons were playing around, but to them it was more like the red one was being scolded by the smaller one yet again. Within seconds, both dragons glowed brightly in their respective colors before seemingly shrinking down to take on a more human appearance.

The red dragon now looked to be a human male in his late teens, he had pink hair spiked and wild. He had a fairly muscular build overall and donned a simple black gi with white trousers, under a short black cloak that he had over the right shoulder. The gi itself had the right sleeve torn off. "Ano Wendy, why did you have to hit me so hard." He whined miserably as he asked the girl pouting angrily right beside him.

The once blue dragon now human girl or Wendy as he was referring to, was while rather short, actually a lot smarter as well as wiser than her male counterpart. Wendy herself had long waist high blue hair that was tied into twin ponytails that went down her back. She donned a light blue kimono with golden highlights and a white scaly scarf wrapped around her neck. "You know we're not supposed to let the humans see us when in our dragon form, Natsu." She retorted. Natsu only responded by chuckling in embarrassment and rubbing the back of his head.

At his childish response, she could only sigh in disappointment. Turning to look at him, she watched as he looked around for something to eat. Amused with his antics she went to help him get the food she had stored earlier in the day. _'Well I should consider us lucky that he didn't reveal his human form to her.'_ She thought as she brings out a large chunk of meat from an earlier kill. She couldn't help but giggle at his reaction as she calls him over. His cheerful nature is just that hard to be mad with him.

As she goes to dig in to her own meal, she couldn't help but wonder what it was about the girl that caught Natsu's attention. As they were the only ones of their kind left in the world, they had to be careful as one wrong meeting could spell disaster for everyone. Ever since they were born, the dragons were always desired for their immense power, however there were too many with evil intentions in their hearts that most of the dragons from their childhood didn't even make it to adulthood. Wendy could remember how her own home with her parents had been ransacked, the land bearing a permanent scar on it and her parents left for dead. Had Natsu not been in the area, she didn't know what she would have done to the humans.

As she reminisced on her thoughts, Natsu was having some thoughts of his own. Though he couldn't remember his mother, she alongside his father, raised him as an only child. While his intelligence was rather subpar compared to others his age, he excelled in the physical department rivaling everyone except for his parents' generation. He could go toe to toe with the best of his generation. Though his skills in combat also gained a lot of unwanted attention. He could remember how humans filled with evil intent constantly hunted him. How he had been forced out of his home for his own safety. He remembered when his mother disappeared, and his father was slain by one of his pursuers. One day the chaos he called his life finally ceased to be chaos.

As Natsu recalled the event that changed his life forever, he failed to notice that Wendy had finished her meal and snuggled up next to him. Resting her head in his lap. He finally noticed her as her warm breath was felt against his chest. Proceeding to brush her hair softly, he gently picked her up and went to lay down putting Wendy right beside her. As Natsu drifted off to sleep, he recalled the girl he met on the plains a few weeks ago. On the verge of dreamland, Natsu thought about why he was drawn to her. He couldn't help but wonder why the girl looked so much like someone he knew.

 **Alright that is where we end off this time. Hope you enjoyed, hope you continue to enjoy. Now chapter wise, I plan to go back and forth between Natsu n Wendy, and Lyn so you readers have a general idea about the flow. Though, for the next few chapters of Lyn, they are going to be flashbacks till I get to where Natsu and Lyn meet in person, eventually. That's all I have to say, So I will see you when I see you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter, before we begin I would like to mention that while I usually try and answer any and all questions either PM'd or left for me in a review, I can't directly answer a guest. For the previous question, Gajeel is out and around just like Natsu was. I won't say where though, so I will let your imaginations flow. Other than that, I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or Fire Emblem. That's all I have to say, and I will see you when I see you.**

 **"Speech"**

' _thoughts_ '

Magic spells

 **Flashback**

Entering the throne room of Castle Caelin were two figures one was a woman dressed in a Sacean dress, and the other was a man adorned in red platemail armor. Waiting for them were a group of people, the main one who stuck out though was a man wearing a faded brown bandana around his head but just low enough to show off his rough light brown hair, while adorning aqua green armor in the same style as Kent.

As soon as the man in green armor noticed who had just entered, he immediately ran over to the lady and took her hand. "Oh my sweet lady Lyndis has returned just to see me, how thoughtful of you." He proclaims ever charmingly. Just as Kent was about to wrench the man's hand off of Lyn's hand, he watched in amusement as Lyn tightened her grip on the man's hand causing the man to nearly drop to the floor from pain. Believing he's had enough Lyn releases her hold on the poor soul and proceeds to continue on.

Taking pity on his fellow knight, Kent helps him back up to his feet. "You know Sain, you kinda deserved it considering what you did the last time you saw her" He said cringing at the scary memory. At this reminder, Sain sighed in defeat. "Yeah I know, but hey when a cute lady shows her face it's my duty to show them the love they deserve." Sain said, now lost in his own thoughts. Hearing this, Kent could only wonder how Sain hadn't fallen off his horse whilst on patrol. Getting Sain back into the real world, he reminded Sain that they were gathered here for a more important matter as both knights quickly made their way over to Lyn while she was catching up with some of her fellow friends.

Coming to a stop right beside Lyn, Kent went to inform Lyn that it was time for business when he saw a hooded figure disappear around the corner. Choosing to follow his gut, Kent politely excused himself before pursuing the figure. As he rounded the corner he came to stand in the middle of a hallway with an open window at the far end. Running up to the window, he took a glance outside to catch the same hooded figure disappear behind some of the trees in the surrounding forest. Choosing to hold the matter for another time, Kent swiftly closed the window and walked back to where Lyn and the others were.

Upon his return, Sain and Lyn both glanced in his direction. Seeing as how he was no worse for wear, they focused their attention back on the current conversation. Taking a deep breath to relax himself, Kent soon rejoined them. Once he stood at Lyn's side again, he notified Lyn that it was now time to get to business.

 **Unknown POV**

Deep in the woods surrounding Castle Caelin, the same hooded figure could be seen speaking to what looked like a glass ball. "Oi Salamander, are you sure this is the right thing to do? I know you promised her that nothing bad would ever befall the girl as long as you were around." The figure said in a rather curious tone. Through the glass ball spoke Salamander. "I owe that women my life, and I always repay favors." Before the figure could voice a reply, Salamander spoke up again. "I don't want to hear it; besides you have some incoming company."

As soon as those words were received, the figure shifted the position of its head just as an arrow lodged itself into the tree behind it. Turning to face the archer who had launched said arrow, the figure came face to face with another arrow, this one pointing right at his face. Easily hiding his shock, the figure calmly raised his hands up as the archer remained firm.

Looking the archer over the figure could tell that the young man was at least 17 years old with reddish brown hair. Wearing a single bronze spaulder over the right shoulder. Said armor piece was attached to a small leather strap that went around the torso diagonally. All of which was over sky-blue tunic and white trousers. Strapped to the back of the archer's hip was a standard quiver full of arrows. Several minutes of silence followed, and it wasn't long till the archer grew impatient and spoke up. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Hearing his question, the figure chose instead to ignore it and ask. "Well Wil, what are you doing round these parts? I thought you were still back in Ostia overseeing all the archers there." Ignoring the look of shock Wil now wore, the figure gave him a smirk and grabbed and broke the arrow in a swift movement before rushing Wil. Recovering quickly, Wil rolled out of the way and drew another arrow, only to find the figure had vanished completely. ' _Damn, it seems that was a distraction. Who was that, and how did he know who I am?_ ' he thought. Shaking off the uneasy feeling he bore, Wil returned the nocked arrow to his quiver before resuming his walk back to the castle. ' _I hope Lyn and the others are alright, I should hurry._ ' with that, he quickened his pace not noticing the glowing eyes watching him leave, and the smirk that formed on their face.

 **Alright and that's about wraps up this chapter. Sorry this took a while I was busy with life. Such is the Bain of any fanfiction writer. Anyways, before the rumors start flying, the big dragon, Lyn had encountered is indeed Natsu whom of which has met someone similar to Lyn before. By appearance or by her personality I won't tell. The thing is, Salamander is a nickname or an alias given to one whom represents the qualities of a dragon, but Natsu and Wendy have both kept out of the public's eye, therefore they would not have a nickname, as no one has seen their deeds or just seen them in person. Take a moment to think about that. That's all I have to say so I will see you when I see you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would like to state that I appreciate any the feedback I get. I would also like to mention that normally all my stories are usually 1,000 words per chapter, but with enough pressure I could try to do a little more. That's all I have to say, so Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _'thoughts'_

 **Magic spells**

 **The next day**

Having slept rather well our two dragon turned humans woke up and did their morning routine which ended with breakfast. Small talk amongst each other was rather calm that was until a certain pink-haired boy brought up the idea of meeting the girl he had met a few weeks back. Upon hearing the rather absurd idea, Wendy couldn't help but berate her fellow dragon for even thinking of such a thing. Had they not known first-hand how terrible humans can be, she would've loved to go meet n see how beings of other races co-existed. Yet the last time they had met a human, it went downhill instantly and ended with one less city in this vast land everyone lived in.

Resisting the urge to further punish the foolish dragon she called her brother, she couldn't help but internally sigh at seeing how determined he was to go see this girl as he normally would be cowering in fear of her punishments. Deciding to play along, she reluctantly conceded her side in favor of making her brother-figure happy. Now watching her brother in amusement, she spoke up again. "You do realize we can't just fly over to her and pay her a visit." hearing her rather true words got Natsu to stop and think.

 _'While I know the both of us together can defeat any foe, I would like to meet that girl without scaring anyone off.'_ he thought. Natsu continued to give it a few moments of thought before giving up. Turning his attention back to Wendy, he asked. "Oi Wendy, do you have an idea on how we could meet her, because I got nothing." at his question, she couldn't help but laugh much to his annoyance. But she did give it some thought and answered. "Well although it would be an idea to go and meet her directly, I don't think any nearby people would react well to seeing us in our real form. I also believe that she won't recognize either one of us if we showed up in our human form and might freak out if we say we knew her." Coming to a similar conclusion as Natsu she sighed in frustration that it wasn't possible to meet her directly without alarming her or others nearby.

After some venting on the nearby environment along with one less mountain in the local mountain range, Natsu came up with a rather clever idea. When he presented his idea to Wendy he was overjoyed that it would not only guarantee that he got to meet her once more, but that Wendy fully supported the idea, something she would normally not do considering how idiotic most of his ideas were. While Wendy did support his side, she did drill into his head that they would need to also have an escape strategy in place if the women Natsu had met turned out to be less than friendly.

Agreeing wholeheartedly, the two dragons spent the rest of the day gathering supplies for tomorrow's trip to town. Both of them agreeing that they would get a layout of the town before setting up the meeting which is vital in knowing all possible escape routes.

 **Natsu POV**

Having arrived in the mountain town of Taras, Natsu first travelled to the highest place he could find, Castle Taras, and got a good look over the entire city.

To the east is the vast open sea of grass known as the Sacaen Plains. While easy to flee to, it would leave both dragons open to volleys of arrows. Even though their scales are tougher than most steel armor, a lucky shot could easily cripple them and leave both of them vulnerable.

To the north, where they live, lie the mountain ranges of Ilia. While it was not as easy to be hit by arrows, persistent foes could track them back to their home.

To the west, lied the artisan nation of Etruria. Sporadic mountains help with archer fire, and combination of fields and forests means that they could easily lose trackers, but Etruria and especially is well known for their magic users and their three military generals, all of whom could easily bring down dragons like himself and Wendy.

Finally, to the south, over a smaller mountain range was the Lycian League. while not as strong as its neighbors individually their power combined would make it extremely tough for any foe to control as several attempts at hostile takeover had proven before.

Though each area had ups and downs, Natsu understood the situation easily and quickly decided on an escape route before heading down into town below for a quick snack. After some time wandering around town, Natsu found himself outside the local tavern.

Taking a step inside he quickly drew attention from the patrons before they brushed him off as another traveler. As Natsu looked around at the different people inside his gaze stopped at a rather unusual fellow seated at one of the distant tables. While the guy Natsu was looking at didn't appear too weird, he did stand out with his light green cloak and light brown hair. Further examination revealed that the boy was around Natsu's human age and was just shy a few inches shorter.

Unbeknownst to Natsu the quiet teen had also noticed Natsu staring and started to grow uncomfortable. Normally, anyone would call him out, but with his inability to speak at all, he couldn't say it even if he wanted to. Deciding he at least show that he knew that Natsu was watching him he turned to look at him directly and motioned for Natsu to come over and introduce himself.

Getting the hint easily, Natsu quickly made his way over to him and sat down in the adjacent seat. "Hey there, didn't mean to stare but you do seem to stand out a little bit. My name is Natsu." he spoke. Expecting the stranger to speak he was a little surprised when instead of speaking, the guy got out a page from his journal and opened the cover, showing it to Natsu, he read one word. **'Mark'**. Deciding to store his question about Mark's lack of speaking. He quickly asked what Mark was doing out here. Once again, Mark opened the journal to the next page and showed it to Natsu as he read it. **'I'm a travelling tactician'**. as they continued their one-sided conversation, they didn't notice a trio of hooded figures observing them at the opposite corner of the tavern.

 **Ok that's all I have for this chapter. Soon we will see how Lyn responds to Natsu's arranged meeting, possibly learn what Mark was up to after he left Castle Caelin, who these mysterious cloaked hoods are and their intentions, as well everyone's future. That's all I have for now so I will see you when I see you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would like to mention that I'm sorry for the sporadic updates as the available free time I get always changes. Which is almost always not a whole lot. Once again, I don't own either franchise. That's all for right now, So let's get started.**

"speech"

' _thoughts'_

 **Magic spells**

 **Castle Courtyard**

The same day, we rejoin Lyn and her two friends as they are attending the funeral of the late Lord Hausen. Lyn, having already said her piece is standing side by side to Kent with Sain on the other side of him. As they were listening to each piece being spoken, a messenger respectfully walks up to the knights and whispers a message into Kent's ear. Once he finished his message, he once again quiet as he arrived. After everyone had said their piece, they then proceeded to reception back at the castle's dining room.

As the three friends were heading in, they were quickly joined by Wil. The later having arrived a few minutes ago. After a quick round of greetings, Kent proceeded to relay the message to Lyn. "Mark sends his regards for being unable to attend but would like to invite us out to the town of Taras to hold a private reception with his new friend." Seeing no reason to not attend, Lyn agreed and sent Sain to deliver her reply.

 **Several days later**

Having just arrived at Taras, Lyn and her to friends met up with Sain who once again was flirting with some of the local women, much to his friends' chagrin. Calling the knight over, Sain almost went to flirt with Lyn but thought better of it for today. Instead he informed the group of how he met up with Mark. "That was a rather funny tale, so I had decided to check on the local inns when I came upon a most beautiful innkeeper. So, enamored by her looks I had almost overlooked Mark staring back at me with an amused smirk. Who low and behold, was sitting right next to me." Sain said.

While his friends couldn't help but sweatdrop at the mention of him flirting with yet another woman, they were relieved that he had in fact met up with Mark and delivered their reply. "Alright, enough come on we'll be staying at the inn with Mark tonight." Sain announced. So, with that they left for the inn.

While the walk over to the inn itself was uneventful, Lyn was quite curious as to who Mark's new friend was. Unable to get it off her mind, she quickly got Sain's attention. "Sain, did you happen to meet Mark's new friend while you were in town?" At hearing the question, Sain sighed before answering. "Actually no." at this Lyn started to wonder why, but before she could voice an answer, Sain continued. "Believe me when I say that I was just as curious as you were, however it seemed that I arrived too late to meet them as Mark had informed me his friend had left several hours earlier, and wouldn't be back till later this evening." At this Lyn couldn't help but sigh and nod in understanding. She had grown up as a nomad, but she still has manners.

As they were heading to the inn, little did they realize that they had just passed the friend in question who had just left the inn with his sister, a half hour ago. The two siblings were heading out to a restaurant to eat as this was one of the rare times Natsu had remembered to keep some money on hand. While they in fact could make do with what nature provides for them, they appreciate a well-made meal every now and again. Arriving at a local diner, they made their way inside and got a table. Once the waiter came and gave them their menus, did they start a conversation.

"You know Wendy, that group of hers don't look that bad. Call it a gut feeling but I believe that they have the potential to be our friends." Natsu said eager to meet them. While Wendy was not against meeting them mainly because she did agree with Natsu that they did not seem too bad. She couldn't help but voice her concern. "That may be true, Natsu-nii, but looks can be deceiving and I would rather have us holding all the cards." She said. They continued for some short time which only ended once their food had arrived.

 **Taras backstreets**

In another part of the city, we find our mysterious hooded trio as they were joined by a sizable amount of other hooded figures each varying in size. "Let's go over the plan once more, wipe out everyone in town and capture both dragons for the boss. Stick to the plan and we'll come out on top." The assumed leader, announced. As the group slowly dispersed. Into their own assigned areas, all that remained behind were a trio of hooded figures. No words were exchanged with each other as they also dispersed into the many alleyways.

 **Later that evening, at the inn**

We rejoin Lyn and co as they are waiting for Mark whom they met earlier and had another one-sided conversation. Mark who had left to go find his new friend, as they were late, had said that he would be back shortly. All of that was 10min ago, and Lyn's group had yet to hear anything from Mark or this friend of his. Just as Sain was about to suggest to go looking for them, Mark and two others walk back into the inn. Easily finding the others, Mark and his companions take a seat at the table. Looking the two newcomers over the first thing that stood out about them was their hair color.

For the next minute everyone at the table studied each other, all of them ready to eliminate the other if things went south. On the Dragon siblings' side, they weren't that much of a visible threat. The only real thing to note that the blade this green-haired swordswoman wields is a blade designed to slay dragons like them. On the other hand, excluding Mark, Lyn and co were up against two unknowns and unless a fight broke out, they would remain unknown. However, both parties were willing to give the other the benefit of the doubt and attempt to get along.

Another minute of silence and measuring went by before Mark decided to break it by tapping his journal against the table. Deciding to be the first one, Lyn spoke up. "Hello there, friends of Mark, my name is Lyn and these people with me are my retainers. Mark had at one time been my strategist. I hope we could become friends." At this, Natsu decided to speak up. "Hello there, Lyn and co. My name is Natsu, and this young lady with me is my sister, Wendy. I happened to meet Mark here a few days prior. I would also like to be friends with you all." Once he was done, everyone else went through their introductions and what not and then the small talk began.

Soon all that could be heard from their table was small talk and laughter. Natsu, Lyn, and Mark all got along well. Sain, as soon as he got the chance, had tried to flirt with Wendy once everyone got comfortable being around each other. But was slightly disheartened when Wendy declined his advances. On the other hand, while everyone seemed to get along fine, both parties could tell that the other was ready to fight if it turns into a trap. As occasionally Natsu could see Mark discussing strategies with Kent. At the same time, most of them seemed to enjoy the company.

All good things eventually come to an end though as just as they had decided the other group was of no harm, and called it a night. An explosion rocked the building. Immediately going into a fighting pose, the dragon duo quickly burst through the front doors, to see what happened. Shortly following was Lyn and her retainers. The scene before them was like one only seen during war. The entire town had gone up in flames, locals were crying and screaming for their loved ones. While everyone was used to the chaos that was battle. They did not always approve of the certain methods. Razing an entire town was never their go-to idea. As the flames continued to burn, a large number of cloaked figures could be seen emerging from some of the buildings. All of them brandishing a weapon of some kind. At seeing the group who had just emerged from the inn, they readied their weapons and soon charged. Our dragon duo instantly activated their magic as the air around them becoming even hotter than the flames on the building. With Lyn and her group, save for Mark, they drew their weapons and readied themselves for battle. Once this charging mass of cloaks came within a few feet, all of them were blown away in a blast of fire. Noticing where the flames had come from, Lyn and her group were shocked to say the least that Natsu of all people was able to summon forth flames from his hands and not with a tome like all mages. While they were busy recovering from their shock, Natsu took several steps forward before igniting his fists ablaze once more. Focusing his attention on the survivors who had been forced to abandon their cloaks else they burn along with the now pile of ash they had used for cover. One look at them and he knew they were no match for him. Still it got the blood in his veins boiling. With a passion of battle, he gave his attackers a fierce look and shouted out to them. "COME ON, I'LL TAKE ON ALL OF YOU."

 **Alright and that ends this chapter so I hope you enjoyed this one as much as its previous ones. I also tried to make this one longer hence why it took me much longer. Either way, hope you all enjoyed and I will see you when I see you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. My apologies for the unannounced hiatus, but I am back and alive. Once more I feel the need to remind my readers that I was unfortunately overwhelmed by work. To make up for this, I started work on a new story I hope you'll enjoy. Keep your eyes out for it if your interested. Without further ado, Let's get started.**

Lyn and the others were left in awe as the watched Natsu and Wendy tear through the assailants with ease through the help of their magic. They quickly snapped out of their stupor when they heard the roar of a stray group charging at them.

Lyn was the first to make a move, as she quickly unsheathed her blade and slashed right through the closest hoodlum before proceeding to dash straight towards a few more. Meanwhile Kent just got done blocking an overhead slash with his spear as he then proceeded to shove the blade off and twirled his spear round, jabbing the spiked end right into his attacker's chest, killing him instantly.

Sain, while not as professional as Kent, also easily blocked a wild swing from a dagger. Side-stepping out of the follow-up attack, Sain took advantage of his positioning and slashed the dagger user's throat open. Mark had sought safety in between the two knights as more hoodlums started to gather nearby. Quietly, Mark was forming tactics that he would soon use to give the knights commands while also observing the fascinating fighting style of the fierce dragon siblings.

Mark was an expert on all things related to warfare, that included spells, weapons, and armor. However what made Natsu and Wendy's fighting style so unique was that although the two fought using magic, Mark could not identify what kind of magic it was, nor accurately detail its effects.

 **With Natsu and Wendy**

As proven early on, these hooded foes stood no chance against the dragon siblings. The hoodlums only advantage was in numbers. Against a typical town guard, these hoodlums could easily raze the town to the ground. But against two dragons in human form, they lose on all fronts.

As Natsu caved another guy's face in with a flaming punch, he soon noticed that these hoodlums belonged to a group of infamous bandits. Though he couldn't tell which group they belonged to, he was certain that he had run across them before.

Giving Wendy a quick nod, they both understood that they had indeed crossed these bandits some time ago in the past, but now wasn't the time for reminiscing, it was the time to get out of town. As Wendy stopped a blade a few inches from her neck by catching the owner's wrist and crushing it in her grip, she quickly cast a speed enchantment on Natsu and herself. Tossing away the hoodlum in her grip, she quickly gave Natsu another nod, and proceeded to prepare to run. While she was getting ready to move, Natsu was buying time for her punching away any and all attackers.

As soon as she was done getting prepped, a surge of magical pressure was released and a decently sized gust of wind soon gathered around and swirled. She quickly signaled Natsu and waited till she felt his grip on her shoulders. As soon as she felt him hold on, she immediately bolted, heading directly for the town gates.

 **Lyn's Group**

Back with the others, they were all making short work of their attackers until they noticed the buildup of magic. While they could not understand how much was being built, they easily recognized that it was coming from Wendy. One look was all it took for them to see the wind swirl around herself and Natsu who by the looks of it was giving them a friendly wave goodbye. While they weren't foolish enough to leave themselves completely open, they did watch in awe as the saw the duo bolt right for the exit. What the others didn't catch was Lyn immediately running after them until they noticed the after images she was leaving behind.

 **Dragon duo**

It wasn't long before the duo could see the main entrance to town within their line of sight, but they didn't slow down. Rather they maintained the same fast pace, until they sensed someone approaching them at nearly the same speed as them. Natsu tilted his head to check who was able to match their enhanced speed and was surprised to see Lyn nearly upon them. When he switched his view to face Wendy, he had noticed her also acknowledge the fact that they were being followed by Lyn.

As much as they wanted to allow her to catch up, Natsu was slightly unnerved by the fact that he could sense the sword in Lyn's hand to have the capabilities to bring down a dragon. Giving Wendy the signal to keep on moving, Natsu came to a quick stop to question Lyn's motive.

As soon as he stopped and turned to face her, the sword in her hand was already bearing down on him as part of a diagonal slash. Easily avoiding the slash, he skillfully maneuvered his way around a vertical follow-up and let loose a straight jab towards her torso. As he expected, Lyn flawlessly backflipped out of the way of his counter, landing gracefully on her feet. Now that he managed to make some distance, he was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed her eyes seemingly glowing a dark red. Already realizing further conversation would be useless, he prepared for this unwanted fight.

 **Ok thanks for the unexpectedly longer wait. But hey here ya go. Now I must mention before I get questioned, the red eyes Lyn has is not the result of a spell. Its actually a form of PTSD one could say, in which she blindly goes on a rampage. I did slightly make it up as Lyn has shown to hold a deep hatred against all types of bandits or pirates. One could say that the mindless slaughter of civilians, struck a sensitive memory inside of Lyn and unleashed the rampaging beast within.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin, I would like to say thanks for your patience. I understand that it can be strenuous waiting day after day for the next chapter. I do hope you all continue to enjoy all of my work. I do not own anything from Fairy Tail or Fire Emblem. That's all for now so, Let's get started.**

As the two kept focus on the other. Standing at the ready to keep fighting. The surrounding area was cleared out. With everyone giving the two combatants lots of space. A few minutes of silent observations went by and then it kicked off.

Lyn once more bolted right towards Natsu at incredible speeds. Even with his keen eyesight, Natsu could barely keep track of her. In less than a second, Lyn came to an abrupt stop within arm's reach of Natsu and unleash an upwards diagonal slash at the close range. Natsu leapt out of the way of the slash, though the slice nicked a piece of his shirt. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Natsu launched a fiery punch which was intercepted by the edge of her sword. Upon contact, the immediate area was hit by a shockwave that did minimal damage.

Pulling back his hand, Natsu noticed that while Lyn's sword didn't even have a scratch on it, his hand had a very small cut on it. His momentary distraction allowed Lyn to unleash a rapid burst of slashes, all of which connected to Natsu and left various minuscule cuts all over his body. Not even a second after, Lyn had already prepped herself for a powerful horizontal, pulling her arm further back and across her body with the sword arcing around to the back.

Soon enough, the slash came and it was powerful. Luckily, Natsu was able to bring up his arms and with the help of his scales, managed to tank the attack with a shallow cut going across both of his arms. Ignoring the pain and the blood flowing out of all the cuts he had, Natsu closed the distance between them and was now face to face with Lyn.

Smirking slightly when he saw her flinch, Natsu unleashed a powerful headbutt and knocked Lyn into the ground. Now on her back, Lyn even in her rage, could feel the force behind that hit. But she didn't have enough time to even clutch her head, as the next attack hit her right back into the ground, knocking her out.

The fight now over, and the bandit attack having long since passed, Natsu picked up the unconscious Lyn and carried her back to Mark and the two knights. It didn't take long for Natsu to find them sitting around idle. Upon noticing Natsu again, with Lyn KO'd in his arms. Sain wanted to pummel the man, but Kent held him back as Mark walked up to Natsu. Now within arm's reach, Natsu silently handed her over to Mark who gave him a thankful nod and carried her back to the knights.

Sain having finally calmed down, was sitting on some of the rubble and Kent walked over to Natsu. Upon reaching Natsu, he stopped and spoke up. "You have my thanks for saving Lyn from her madness, but I do hope that you refrain from using that much force in the future." Both men chuckled at that, and Natsu did apologize for going a little too far.

Now it was the time for farewells, with Lyn still unconscious, she was laid down in the back of a carriage, carefully situated so the rough roads wouldn't disturb her. Natsu was currently standing at the gate. Soon enough, Mark and the knights showed up with the carriage in tow. With Mark driving the carriage and the knights on their horses, Natsu was the only one on foot. Not that he minded.

After a brief farewell, Natsu literally disappeared on the spot. A sight that shocked all witnesses. A minute later, and Lyn's companions were already heading for home.

 **With Natsu**

Now back in the forest surrounding the area, he sniffed around for his sister's scent and found her coming right for him at a rapidly increasing speed. Within a minute, Natsu was instantly tackled by a teary-eyed Wendy who was rightfully worried when he didn't come back sooner. Natsu didn't say anything and merely patted her on the head and allowed her to keep holding him. For the next 20 minutes, the two dragons sat like that and rested in the forest. The surrounding area completely quiet. Afterwards they finally got up and headed back to their home in the mountains.

 **Lyn's group**

Back with the carriage, Lyn had finally woken up to a throbbing headache, and noticed that she was not in the same town that she remembers. Quickly noting that she was riding in a carriage, she opened the flaps of the canvas to see who was driving and saw Mark at the reins. A few memories of old times came flowing back to her when the two of them as with the rest of their group of companions were travelling all round the continent. Those memories quickly faded when Sain had noticed that Lyn was now awake.

"Thank goodness your awake, I had feared that you may not ever wake up and that I might have to give you a kiss on your sweet lips." He spoke with a loving tone. Kent inwardly cringed at his friend's love lust behavior, and also spoke up. "I imagine you must be wondering what happened during the time your mind went blank." Seeing her nod. Kent brought her up to speed. Making sure to point out how Natsu was the one who managed to save both herself and any innocents from her rage.

At the mention of Natsu, she could vaguely remember his strength. If not, her throbbing head remembered for her. ' _I'm glad that the siblings don't blame me for my uncontrolled wrath, or at least Natsu doesn't but I wonder where they went.'_ She thought. Lyn then asked Kent if he had any ideas about where the siblings ran off to. She could see Kent give it some thought before answering. "Natsu did not specifically mention where they were heading off to, nor did he leave in a general direction as he simply vanished into the air." The mention of vanishing into air reminded Lyn of the warlock Nergal. The later having been slain by Lyn and her band of companions a few years ago.

The rest of the trip back to Castle Caelin went by in silence. With only the sounds of nature for the group to listen to. The world around them was as calm as ever. Little did they realize they were heading into a disaster.

 **Flashback, Castle Caelin**

It was around the same time Lyn and her knights were off meeting Natsu and co, that a disaster had struck the kingdom. Wil was on his usual patrol round the Castle grounds when suddenly, he is met with the sight of some of the guards on the ground dead. Quickly taking out his bow, Wil quickly starts to scan the surrounding area. Making a quick note of everything he sees. After 10 seconds of concentration, he hears the cries of war horses. Quickly tracking the sound. Wil comes to a stop at the top of a cliff. Within the vicinity, he sees a large army bearing down on the castle as several columns of smoke reach out to the sky. With his keen eyes, Wil barely makes out the symbol on the flag of the army. That symbol is a crest of an empire.

 **Alright, and that'll wrap up this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and I hope you look forward to the next one. Quick Q &A, Lyn's fight against Natsu was rather one-sided with each person having an edge in a certain field. Lyn is far faster than even canon Natsu, so she had the advantage in both her weapon's reach and her extremely fast speed. Natsu could usually tank slashes from the standard sword, but Lyn's was specifically designed to kill dragons, which Natsu is. I did make it a point to say that Natsu's scales are on par if not superior to a typical dragon. Which is why even though he still got sliced, he wasn't instantly killed. Natsu has superior strength and durability when compared to Lyn. I'm not saying that Lyn can't hold her own defense, but because she wasn't even thinking straight, her defenses weren't up to par. Also, Lyn's build and fighting style is designed with offense in mind, meaning she would usually dodge out of the way of a powerful attack, like a downwards slash from an axe, as the force behind it would be too great for her to handle. If the force was bearable, like Natsu's fiery punch, she could use her sword to either block or deflect it. Thus, it was over quick when she took two powerful blows to her head. Normally something that strong would kill any average person, but Natsu was still holding back. Enough to make sure that he didn't accidentally kill her. That all I have for now so I will see you when I see you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. It's been awhile since I worked on this story, but I'm back. I don't have much else to say right now, other than I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or Fire Emblem. That's all for now, so Let's get started.**

 **Castle Caelin, present time**

The entire land was a mess. Hundreds of arrows, fired from both sides finding homes in just about everything from the dirt to soldiers. Scores of casualties on both sides. The skies themselves weren't spared as they were mostly filled with Imperial Wyvern riders. Catapults were also scattered around the area. If one was working, it was more than likely slinging massive rocks towards the castle. Otherwise, the broken limber that made up the catapult would be in ruins. Mages unleashed barrages of magical spells. Warriors clashed with the castle guards. The local townsfolk struggled and were slowly slaughtered by the invaders.

Up in Castle Caelin, Wil was commanding the defense. Currently the invading force, whom they managed to identify as Bern, has them numerically outnumbered 5 to 1. Due to the surprise invasion, Caelin's forces suffered heavy losses in the initial stage. It also didn't help that Lady Lyn and her 2 retainers were still out of the area. Fortunately, not long after the initial push, Caelin's forces managed to reorganize under Wil and start to hold off the invaders. Also, to their luck, Florina and her fellow Pegasus Knights that made up the 6th wing had been passing by during the time of the invasion.

At the moment, Wil was up on the castle walls along with several archers all of whom were launching endless volleys of arrows onto the oncoming soldiers of Bern. Above them, the 6th wing were currently engaging Bern's Wyvern riders. Florina herself had just managed to deflect a spear thrust that was aimed at her chest and returned the favor by burying her own spear into her attacker. Not long after Huey (Florina's Pegasus) instinctively flew around a sizeable blade of wind.

Florina had just freed her spear from the now dead rider, when a shadow covered her backside. Turning around to see who was behind her, she was shocked to find a wyvern rider speeding right for her, battle axe at the ready. As she got ready to deflect the oncoming strike she was internally relieved when an arrow found its home in the rider's arm. The pain from the wound, distracting the axe-user enough for Florina to thrust her spear into the man's neck. Killing him instantly. Looking round for her savior, she quickly found who it was and got Huey to fly lower to just out of arms reach of the castle walls.

Giving her savior a small smile, she spoke up. "T-Thanks for the help Wil." Ignoring her cute stuttering, Wil returned the thanks. "No problem Florina. Just keep at it and take care of your unit." Wil was given a firm nod from Florina as she soon signaled for Huey to return up into the sky.

Before Wil could even take a breath, an arrow soon shattered itself against the stone wall not too far away from Wil's head. Cursing at his carelessness, Wil quickly ducked back behind cover, just as more arrows flew by his previous location. Once the current volley had finished, Wil emerged from his cover long enough to let loose an arrow. Said arrow had almost hit an Imperial archer, until it was blocked by a shield.

The shield's wielder was one of Bern's hired hands. A mercenary by the name of Silas. A man of average height and build, he stood out from the others because of his rather unique choice in color. Silas' armor consisted mainly of the standard leather armor. But everything except for his normal clothes underneath was bright yellow. Silas' hair was also a slightly above (or below) the norm as it was of average length, down to his shoulders, but all of the brown ends were curled outwards. Aside from all of the obvious, Silas was just as skilled as any well-known fighter.

Bearing a medium sized circle shield in one hand and a short sword in the other, Silas was rather annoyed when Wil's arrow had left a scratch on his shield. Much to the chagrin of his allies. Fully annoyed, Silas shouted at his attacker. "DAMN YOU HEATHEN, YOU DARE TO WOUND ME. THEN I WILL HAVE YOU HEAD!" his answer came in the form of a volley of arrows. Easily deflecting any and all of the arrows that got too close. Silas charged forth, absolutely without any care in the world. The others under Silas' command could only sigh in exasperation, reluctantly following their leader.

 **With Lyn and co.**

Around the same time, Lyn and her two knights, as well as their tactician had finally arrived back in-home territory. Though they were very shocked to see smoke emerging from where Castle Caelin was located. Having just stepped off the caravan for a quick break, they instantly dismissed it in favor of reaching the Castle to see what happened.

"Sain, Kent. Don't wait up for us, move up and clear a safe space for Mark and the wagon up ahead." Lyn ordered. Complying right away, the two knights quickly got their horses to pick up the pace. Mark in the meantime, had just opened his journal and reopened a spare map he had of Castle Caelin. At rapid speeds, Mark glanced back in forth between his notes and the current battleground.

Going with the belief that the Castle was surrounded on all sides, he noted that their group would be arriving from the north and the guards would need to be notified of their arrival to avoid taking arrows from friendlies. Not long after Mark quickly formed a plan and relayed it to Lyn.

On the inside, Lyn was happy that she could relive old times with her friends. Of course, on the outside, it was more or less all business as she quickly understood Mark's plan. Fortunately, enough they could rejoin their comrades in the castle soon as Sain and Kent were just now returning into view.

Both knights had dismounted their horses and were currently waiting for the caravan to arrive. Upon noticing the latter's arrival, they returned to Lyn's side and Mark brought them up to speed with his plan. With everyone now on the same page, they took a short moment to get prepared for one fight that would change the course of their future.

 **Ok that's all I have for now. Wasn't as long as I thought, but it'll do. I don't remember mentioning it here but I did also plan to have this chapter up around a week prior to Thanksgiving. Regardless, that's all I have to say for now, so I will see you when I see you.**


End file.
